I asked for water (But she gave me gasoline)
by The Orange Lady
Summary: Crossover, folks. Teen Wolf and Supernatural is basically in the same universe, though. I like the idea of Stiles getting on (kind of badly) with the boys.


I ASKED FOR WATER (BUT SHE GAVE ME GASOLINE)

Stiles was having a good time outside the café he had been working extra in. He had just gotten off his shift, and was enjoying fresh air and freedom. Now he's just staring down the two men that just emerged from the badass car. One is tall with goofy hair and wouldn't be intimidating at all, if Stiles isn't like ninety nine percent sure he saw him put a gun in his pants before coming over. The other one is short and has a badass leather jacket to match the car. He would look remarkably much like a blond version of Derek, if it he wasn't wearing that flirtatious grin that won't come off.

"Hi there kid, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" the short guy says and they both flash badges that Stiles instinctively knows are fakes. "Me and my partner here are US Marshals."

They are totally not US Marshals. If these guys aren't hunters, Stiles is the Queen of England. He raises an eyebrow to signal that he isn't interested in answering questions at all, but Mr. Blond doesn't get it.

"I understand there have been animal attacks in this area recently. You know anything about it?"

"Nope, I don't know nothing," Stiles replies acidly.

"You're lying," says the tall guy with the goofy hair and scowls at him. Stiles identifies that as a scare tactic that doesn't even work when his dad uses it on him. If Mr. Tall is trying to play bad cop he's doing it badly. Also, he suspects that they think that he's an ordinary teen, not somebody that has been raised by the fucking sheriff and has played with wolves. Big bad wolves. Stiles knows interrogation techniques. Stiles knows how to fight. Stiles knows Kung fu.

"Look, kid, we just wanna talk with you a little. You're not in trouble. Anything you know would help." Mr. Blond still hasn't got it. Stiles gives the men another stare. For a sixteen year old, he has a pretty mean stare.

"Do you know a Mr. Hale? Derek Hale?" Mr. Tall asks.

"Nope, don't know him," Stiles lies, and then decides to play with the men a little. "Well, I know of him, everybody does. He lives here in Beacon Hills, right? What do you want to know that for?"

"We want to talk to him. We think he might be involved in some things, and we need to clear things up."

"He's involved in some 'things'? What 'things'? Don't tell me he's mauling people in the woods at night like some kind of psycho werewolf? No, I can't think he'd be involved in 'things' like that," he says sarcastically. The tall guy coughs conspicuously and elbows the blond guy not so discretely.

"We have no reason to believe that, kid. No, we just want to talk to him. Do you know where we can find him?" asks the blond guy and gets the tall guys elbow hard in the ribs again.

"As I said, I don't know nothing. Don't you have databases to find out where he lives? I mean, it's pretty low tech to ask random teenagers for directions, isn't it?" That shuts them up. Stiles waves at them and says "Buh-bye now!", and gets the evil eye from the tall guy.

As the men walk back to their badass car Stiles can hear them discuss. The tall guy apparently thinks Stiles knows shit and has lied to them all along, that they should totally get back there and force the truth out of him, while the blond guy just thinks he seemed like a nice, but kind of weird and nerdy kid. No way he was into dark stuff like that. Then both of them agree on that werewolves probably wouldn't hang around nice, but kind of weird and nerdy kids and that they should swing by the Sheriff's office after having some pie at the café.

Stiles gets into his jeep and starts the motor. He thinks about what to do for about two seconds. As he drives by the men he stops and cranks down the car window.

"This land is protected. The, eh… stray dogs that did the mauling have been caught and gently put to sleep. Last night. In the woods. No need to go hunting for them. They have gone to, eh…greener fields. You wouldn't want to follow them," he says and smiles cryptically at them. And then, because he can't resist: "Derek Hale says hello."

The men's faces go blank. They nod. They mumble okay, and Stiles can hear in their voices that they won't swing by the Sheriff's office and that they will have left Beacon Hills before nightfall. They will probably have that pie first, though.

"Dude, nice jeep," the blond guy finally says, and the flirtatious grin is back on again.


End file.
